Check Yes Juliet
by diva51048
Summary: Cam reached into the back pocket of his ah-dorable dark wash Diesel jeans with fine copper stitching and pulled out a crumpled sheet of lined notebook paper. He handed it to Massie. “Check yes, Juliet?” Fluff-ish Cassie!


**Hey! Well, this is my first Cique fanfic and I really have had this on my mind for the longest time! Read and review please and constructive crit is amazing :)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the general idea/plot.**

* * *

Massie Block sighed as she dusted the Fisher's pee-coloured couch. There was no way in _hell _she was allowing any lint or 'unknown' fuzz from damaging her new teal Ella Moss skirt. 

On the ride to Cam's quaint little house, she questioned why she was even going. But, here new year's resolution was to be kinder to LBR's and Kuh-laire. Especially, Kuh-laire. Her birthday was two weeks from now, and Cam begged Massie to come give the song a listen to. After calling of the boy-fast Massie could tell although Claire managed to keep up her strong, "I am an impendent woman facade, she missed Cam. So, Massie found it in the goodness of the heart to give the soccer LBRs and her ex-crush a chance. For Claire. And, only for Claire.

_----_

_Massie's phone broke her thoughts as she carefully examined her purchases from Neiman's, she needed a runway worthy outfit for tomorrow. Something that said: "I know you missed me, you just have no idea how much." Her gaze lingered on a sky blue strapless silk top with the stunning beaded eyelet detail and a pair of lime Pucci espadrilles._

_Irate, she marched over to her phone; ignoring the Caller ID screen. _

"_What?" She barked._

"_Massie?It's Cam."_

"_As I said before, 'What?' She snapped._

"_I need you…" He paused._

_Her heart rate double and sweat broke out under her armpits. Surely, it would create a dark spot on her emerald stain cami. Her mouth went dry and as she tasted her sandpaper tongue she longed for a sip of Glaceau smart water._

"_I need you to her a song…me and the guys wrote it for Claire, you know since her birthday."_

_Massie's sweat turned cold and she began to feel anger. She didn't care about his pathetic attempt at wining back the heart of gummy-bear Claire. "Cam, am I a clock?"_

"_No…" he replied unsurely._

"_Then why are you wasting my time?"_

_He tone became irritated and stressed. "Massie! I know I've done a lot to hurt Claire. I'm sorry, I really and truly am and I know she misses me! Could you stop being so selfish and let me explain?"_

"_I'm listening"_

_----_

But, now looking at the dingy basement compared to luxurious cream walls of her own, she began to doubt if Claire was worth all the trouble.

Cam, along with Derrington, Kemp and Josh came down the stairs and stared at Massie.

She usually loved the attention, but their gaze was unsure and …creepy. Their gazes lingered and she snapped "What are you staring at?"

They all murmured indecipherably.

"Nervous, Massie. You're a tough crowd to please" Josh answered, after switching on his keyboard.

"But, I'm the only one here"

"Exactly," Derrington replied, once he picked up his bass.

Massie was unsure if she should felt offended or flattered.

Cam finally spoke after emerging from behind the complicated amplifiers, with his wavy brown hair falling in his eyes. "So, ready to hear it Massie?"

"Well, I've been waiting for an hour. So, _Einstein_ what do you think?"

Massie wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was with Cam in a basement full of boys who made her life a living hell for the last few months or that Cam Fisher was writing Kuh-laire a song…instead of her.

Cam, plucked guitar with a _violet_ pick and tapped the microphone.

Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

Massie looked down at her brown velvet espadrilles. Weren't Keds slip-ons?

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
we're flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by my side

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be...

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  
You and me  
You and me

Massie quickly stood up hoping any tears she had would fall back in her head and gave the boys a standing 'O'.

Massie stared at the mushy wine coloured carpet and softly said "She's going to love it. Claire's going to adh-ore it."

Josh exchanged glances with the guys before chirping, "Dudes, I am so hungry" before marching up the stairs with Derrigton chanting "Fo-od, fo-od, fo-od".

Massie rolled her eyes as Cam chuckled. He watched the slight twinkle of yellow shimmering in what appeared to be a slight dampness.

Then she smiled, "Is that all, Cam? I already gave you a raving review"

"Thanks for that" he replied.

"Careful though, Kuh-laire might cry" Massie said as she picked up her Coach purse.

But, Cam stopped her by placing his hand over her tanned, elegant arm.

"Here's the thing. That isn't for a birthday. That actually, isn't even for Claire"

Massie's eyes met his mis-matched celestial blue and deep piercing emerald.

Her perfectly waxed eyebrows rose, in apprehension and her peach glossed lips parted.

Cam reached into the back pocket of his ah-dorable dark wash Diesel jeans with fine copper stitching (Of course she noticed!) and pulled out a crumpled sheet of lined notebook paper. Then handed it to Massie.

She opened it and on the light indigo lines were two boxes and in black permanent marker was a 'yes' and 'no'

Massie looked at him and her lips curled into an almost involuntary smile.

Then Cam broke the silence.

"Check yes, Juliet?"


End file.
